


Maintenance

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor gets advice on how to repair the Tardis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maintenance

The robust, white haired man shook his head at the decor and walked out of the Tardis. The Doctor drew a deep breath, leaned over and flipped a switch. The door opened and a tall, curly haired man bounded in. He took one look at the Doctor, the decor, and the time rotor, and started on a harangue, shaking his finger and stalking up the ramp. 

The Doctor leaned both arms wearily on the console, nodded his head, then shook it in response to the arguement. The curly haired man glared at him, flipped a switch, and disappeared.

He was replaced by a young blond man, all in beige, who clearly said "Not again!" Flipped the same switch and disappeared.

He was replaced by a shorter, sleepy-eye, poetic looking man in Victorian dress. The man's eyes widened slightly, he looked around at the console room and nodded in approval. He noticed the Doctor and walked over to start a low voiced conversation. The two men debated something for a moment, then in accord, walked to opposite ends of the console and began a strangely coordinated, almost concert duet, of switch flipping and controls wrangling. 

At the end the time rotor stopped the odd, almost sideways juttering, it had been doing and settled into a smooth, gliding motion.

The poetic looking man slipped his hands in his pockets with a satisfied air, nodded to the Doctor and sauntered out of the Tardis.

"Doctor, who was that?" Donna asked, as she entered the room, from where she'd been watching the proceedings from the interior doorway. That last guy had been kind of cute. But trust the Doctor to know all the weirdos.

The Doctor whirled around, shocked, then relieved. "Donna! Thank goodness it’s you. I've been talking to myself all morning."

 

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](../users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Maintenance [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/899553) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
